borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith
Lilith is Borderlands's Siren class. She is one of six Sirens, a group of women with unbelievable powers. Gameplay Lilith typically operates as a close range striker, ranged damager or quick leveler, using numerous elemental damage enhancements to inflict damage and a range of self-buffing skills to quickly enter and exit the fray, as well as to survive once in the heat of battle. Her active ability, Phasewalk, allows her to either sneak in or out of hostile groups with the cover of invisibility and increased speed, and she's capable of dealing high damage with melee attacks combined with Phasewalk, or with ranged attacks. She can especially excel with Elemental weapons, and is capable of dazing the opponents she hits. While not exactly durable, Lilith can use her Phasewalk defensively to aid her survival. She has a class mod that enhances SMGs, and with The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, one that enhances sniper rifles as well; otherwise she can use any weapon type, with some advantages from the skill tree for high-damage critical-hit weapons like snipers, and slow-projectile weapons like the Eridian Cannon. Lilith's melee attack is an energy blast. Her skill trees are Assassin, which gives her more damage in melee/ranged combat and on critical hits; Controller, which gives her the ability to daze targets she attacks and boosts her shields; and Elemental, which adds bonuses for weapons that employ explosive, static, incendiary and corrosive damage. Spread throughout the three trees are some defensive abilities to increase her resilience and elusiveness. Action Skill Lilith's skill is called Phasewalk, which lets her turn invisible to enemies (but not to her teammates, to whom she appears as translucent blue), move much faster, and cause a damaging shockwave (Phase Blast) upon entering and exiting. When fighting in Arena Battles Phasewalk will make Lilith invisible to opposing players, but all Sirens in Phasewalk can see each other, regardless of teams (as they are all in the same dimension). Spark does not work in Arena either however it does function in duels. Gearbox co-founder Randy Pitchford describes it as "kind of like when Frodo puts on the ring, except that when she takes it off she can kill everything around her with a shock wave nova effect." This effect can be altered by using unique artifacts that can add elemental damage to the Phase Blast. Skill Tree Skill Tree Calculator Check out the skill calculator at borderlandsthegame.com. Note - this tool is no longer supported by gearbox and will only calculate to level 61. Class Mods Quotes Entering a game *''"Ever seen a siren in action? Here's your chance."'' *''"With me around, you might actually get somewhere."'' Opening a Chest *''"More loot? Don't mind if I do."'' *''"Let's see what we've got."'' *''"Look at all this stuff."'' *''"Hope I'm lucky!"'' *''"Mine, mine, aaaand mine!"'' *''"The loots be mine!"'' Idle *''"I don't have time to just stand here."'' *''"Yeah, great view or whatever. Let's move, please."'' *''"Can we go now?"'' Leveling up *''"Is there no end to my power?"'' *''"Getting stronger by the minute!"'' *''"I just keep getting better!"'' Scoring a Critical Hit *''"Hahahahaha."'' (Low chuckle) *''"Hahahahaha."'' (High pitched laugh) *''"Hahahaha. I'm really good at this."'' *''"Aww, did that hurt?"'' *''"Yes! Feel it!"'' Killing a Badass or Boss enemy *''"Wait - that was it? It's dead?"'' *''"That's it?"'' *''"Amateurs"'' *''"That was barely worth it."'' *''"Well, it acted tough..."'' *''"How disappointing! I didn't even break a sweat."'' Killing an enemy with Phasewalk *''"Who's next?"'' *''"Another down."'' *''"Easy. Next!"'' *''"Is that all you've got?" (two different tones) *"Keep 'em coming!"'' Killing enemies *''"Awwwwwwwwww...did that hurt?"'' Depleting your ammo *''"Damn it! Out of ammo!"'' *''"Used all my ammo."'' *''"Need to find some ammo."'' *''"No ammo."'' *''"Great. Out of ammo!"'' *''"Cover me! Out of ammo!"'' Spawning a Catch-A-Ride vehicle *''"Let's get some wheels."'' *''"Let's get out of here."'' *''"Enough walking."'' Request to swap (Gunner/Driver) seats in a vehicle *''"Swap with me! We won't survive with you there!"'' *''"Could you be any worse? Swap with me!"'' Issuing a duel challenge *''"You think you can take me?"'' *''"You wanna fight? Don't worry I'll make it quick!"'' *''"Maybe I'll even let you get a shot in!"'' *''"Ha, me? Fight you? Do you like pain?"'' *''"Haha, yeah this should be entertaining!"'' *''"Sure, I'll close my eyes to make it fair"'' Getting Crippled *''Various screams'' Reviving *''"Get up." '' Reviving an ally *''"Enjoying your break? Get up."'' *''"Don't make me have to do this again!"'' *''"Quit playing around, let's move."'' *''"Let's get moving."'' *''"Pay more attention next time!"'' Spotting items *''"I've never seen anything like this!"' *"This is amazing!"'' *''"Now this is loot!"'' Notes * If Lilith is equipped with an Anarchy SMG and this, she possesses the highest DPS in the game. * In T-Bone Junction, there is a secret shrine of Lilith which consists of her wanted poster and two spinning circles over her breasts. It can be accessed by pressing a button by the Red Chest underneath the town, then walking around the building and opening the door (Mind the refridgerator). * Lilith is seen using her Phasewalk ability on the bus in the intro, but she must level up to 5 to use it in-game. * With a build that focuses on survivability (sample build), much of the content becomes trivial: she can "speed run" through entire levels, keep herself healed against bosses with Inner Glow, and regen SMG ammo with her "Mercenary" class mod to effortlessly kill enemies with "spray and pray" tactics. * With a combination of the right skills and a COM that decreases cooldown, it is possible to fully recharge Phasewalk while still phased, allowing for repeated phase strikes without Phasewalk ending. Simply trigger DoT on 2-3 enemies before activating Phasewalk. If enemies die shortly thereafter, this tactic can be exploited. A build similar to this will facilitate this tactic. This build becomes significantly weakened near the endgame where enemies have high amounts of health. * Lilith's melee attack consists of an energized palm strike, although she will use bladed guns instead of her normal attack if one is equipped outside of Phasewalk. * Lilith's melee attack is the fastest of the character classes. * Lilith's Wanted poster focuses on her chest, and doesn't show her face, a perverted joke. Trivia * Lilith is a name with origins in mythology spanning thousands of years. The name has been associated with demonic and elemental entities, often portrayed as a seductress. * According to unused texture profiles, Lilith's full name and title is "Dr. Lilith Cashlin, Mercenary Scientist". Category:Classes Category:Human